


I Can’t Think Of A Title, But There’s Zombies

by Jumabu



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: “Why don’t people live inside the walls if it’s safer?” Jason asked. Cordelia shrugged.“I guess they prefer life on their own,” She said, watching the traders trickle in before squinting her eyes at one of them. “I know him,” She whispered, then her eyes widened. “Oh my god, I know him!” Cordelia ran towards a person, who had on sunglasses and carried a baseball bat. Jason followed for a few steps, but stopped.“Whizzer?” Cordelia said.





	I Can’t Think Of A Title, But There’s Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don’t know when I’ll post the next chapter, probably really soon. It has been forever since I’ve been on ao3. An I going to finish the other fanfics I started? I won’t lie, probably not, no. Rest In Peace, them. Anything goes in terms of how those end unless I do, for some reason finish them. But here’s my first ao3 contribution to the Falsettos fandom! (I’ve written other five, trust me, they’re on amino, though.) Anyways, enjoy!

Jason stood at the gates to the city, anxiously waiting for them to open like he did every Saturday morning. Traders and Scavengers passed through town on Saturday’s to set up shop for the weekend, then they’d be back outside by Monday. Jason was aware of how dangerous it was outside the walls, which were crawling with hordes of the undead, but Jason still liked seeing what other people brought in. 

“Jason,” A sweet voices called out. Cordelia, a good friend of Jason’s father and the owner of a small restaurant, approached him. “You waiting for the merchants?” Jason nodded and smiled. “I’ll wait with you, I have some things I need to pick up.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed.

“How’s your mother? I haven’t seen her in awhile,” Cordelia asked.

“She’s good,” Jason said. “How’s Charlotte?” Charlotte was Cordelia’s wife, as well as a doctor. Charlotte used to tell Jason stories about having to amputate body parts of people who had bitten in order to stop the spread of the infection, having to remove bullet wounds from injured scavengers, along with other things, but Jason’s mother didn’t want him hearing any of that.

“She’s doing fine,” Cordelia said. “There’s not a lot of work for her nowadays, but in a way, I suppose it’s a good thing.”

“It’s summer, though,” Jason said quickly. “People will be sick in the winter, they’ll really need her then.” Cordelia smiled.

“Don’t worry, Charlotte and I aren’t going anywhere,” Cordelia promised, just before the gates were forced open by four guards. Jason watched some people as they entered. He recognized only a few, but the rest were completely new faces. That was Jason’s favorite part, seeing new people. The city they lived in, which Jason had been told was named after a great city before the plague, Orlando, was fairly small, and it was practically impossible not to meet everyone. 

“Why don’t people live inside the walls if it’s safer?” Jason asked. Cordelia shrugged.

“I guess they prefer life on their own,” She said, watching the traders trickle in before squinting her eyes at one of them. “I know him,” She whispered, then her eyes widened. “Oh my god, I know him!” Cordelia ran towards a person, who had on sunglasses and carried a baseball bat. Jason followed for a few steps, but stopped.

“Whizzer?” Cordelia said.

“Hey,” The man- Whizzer -gritted his teeth but smiled. “You’re still in-“ Whizzer couldn’t finish his sentence, Cordelia wrapped him into a tight hug. 

“You’d better start explaining!” Cordelia put her hands on her hips, her face was slightly red. Whizzer groaned, taking off his sunglasses and putting them on his shirt. He almost immediately noticed Jason.

“Is that your kid?” Whizzer gestured. 

“Oh, no,” Cordelia looked over at Jadon and but her lip. “This is Jason, he’s Marvin’s son.” Jason noticed the brief pause before she said ‘Marvin’s son.’

“Hey,” Whizzer held up a hand in acknowledgement, but Jason just stared. Cordelia smiled and put a hand in Jason’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should go home, honey,” Cordelia said. “I’m sure your mother has breakfast waiting.” Jason nodded.

“Yeah,” He agreed. “Bye.” Jadon looked over at Whizzer again, who stared at him a bit longer, before running home.  
————————————————

Another thing Jason liked about Saturdays was that his father didn’t have work on Saturdays. He liked to eat with his family, it was the only time they really got together. This time, though, Jadon was distracted. Who was that Whizzer guy? How did he know Jason’s father, and how come his father never mentioned him?

“Did anything interesting happen while you were out?” Trina asked Jason. 

“Not really,” Jason shrugged. “I ran into Cordelia.”

“Really?” Trina smiled at her son. “How is she?”

“Good,” Jason replied.

“Maybe we’ll stop by her restaurant soon,” Marvin suggested. “It’s been awhile.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, what do you think Jason?” Trina asked. Jason shrugged, picking at his food. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jason said. “Dad, did you have friends before I was born?”

“Sure, I did,” Marvin tilted his head at the question. “Miss Goldberg became a good friend after what happened at the old city I lived in, and there was Charlotte and Cordelia,”

“What about Whizzer?” Jason asked.

“Who?” Marvin choked.

“Cordelia waited with me at the gates and we ran into a man named Whizzer,” Jason said. “Who is he?”

“He was a good friend of yours for a long time, wasn’t he?” Trina asked.

“Yeah,” Marvin’s voice was coarse.

“Well, it’s good to hear he’s back in town,” Trina smiled. “Maybe you should go visit him.” Marvin turned the color of a sheet. “Are you okay, honey?”

“I’m fine,” Marvin mumbled. “I need to... refill... refill my... my prescription.” Marvin got up from the table, both his wife and child stared at him as he left the house.

“Both of you seem off today,” Trina said. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

“I’m fine,” Jason said. “I guess I was just curious as to who that guy was.”

“His name is Whizzer Brown,” Trina said. “He was your father’s best friend.”

“What happened?” Jason asked.

“Well, your father said Whizzer wanted to explore newer things than just Orlando,” Trina explained. “I’m not really sure, I didn’t know him well.”

“Okay, mom,” Jason said, finally eating his food, even though he didn’t feel any less uneasy.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I LOVE THAT GOOD DRAMA!  
> Also Jason is my boy.   
> My son.  
> I just love him and I’m proud of him for being alive.  
> Also, I very likely have grammatical errors. I’ll probably make Marvin kiss himself and make Jason scream at Jason in this fanfic, so like, just tell me. I, um, tend to do that. Then of course just regular errors like misspelling things.


End file.
